Un set de recuerdos
by Angel2Demon
Summary: OneShot. Un alquimista eterno se encuentra con un antiguo compañero suyo del orfanato de alquimistas. ¿Cuánto habrán cambiado desde la última vez?


**Un set de recuerdos: **_**Para ganar, uno debe sacrificar**_

By Angel2Demon

**OneShot** – Keith Flamall x Vanir Niordur

**(****Melo)Drama, Shounen-ai**

_Por qué sucedió esto... por qué..._

Los dos se miraban con odio naciente de su interior. Esto venía de hace muchos años, los dos siempre compitieron por el más mínimo detalle. Su competitividad era tan extrema que incluso Alpha pretendía utilizar su alquimia ofensiva contra su adversario. Matando su homúnculo en el proceso. Eran tan iguales pero chocaban entre sí. Pasó tanto tiempo desde que sus caminos se separaron que en el fondo dolió cuando se vieron de nuevo. Vanir pensó haberlo olvidado por completo ya que pudo encontrar una paz interior gracias a los amigos que se hizo en el viaje por el mundo Midgard. Y también gracias a Hippo el Amistr, aunque sea medio torpe, Vanir sabía que parte de su cambio fue por el amor que le tenía a su homúnculo en todas sus aventuras. Su filosofía del ensayo-prueba-error fue extraído completamente de su ser, pudiendo disfrutar más y pensar mejor cada decisión de vida; pero se preguntó qué habrá hecho Keith en todo el viaje. ¿Habrá recapacitado de su terrible carácter?

¿Pudo aceptar las diferencias que tenían y seguir adelante?

Vanir y Keith se largaron a la edad de 18, y cuando se reencontraron ya tenían 20 cumplidos. A Keith le creció el cabello desprolijamente... pero esa no era la única diferencia que notaba el peli-verde. También el ropaje de un Bioquímico, su homúnculo también denotó un cambio de cuerpo: una Lif renacida.

Todo lo contrario a sí mismo, nunca se atrevió a aventurarse en el laberinto del santuario para arrodillarse ante la Valkyria y recibir su bendición, ni tampoco quiso perder al amiguito que lo acompañó desde el principio de su viaje tan largo. Tal vez si no hubiese cambiado de parecer también sería un Bioquímico guapo con un gorila-hipopótamo más grande y temeroso. ¿Estaba proyectando lo que veía en Keith en ese preciso instante? Podía ser. Estaba hecho un hombre y dejó atrás lo mocoso que era. Le sorprendió a Vanir lo que unos pocos años pueden hacerle a alguien. Y él mismo era la prueba viviente.

-Ja…jaja… -Keith se rió como descreído.

Por unos momentos Vanir no podía creer que esa fuera la primera reacción de su exnemesis cuando se reencuentran, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio reírse; pero esta no era una buena risa. -¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Todavía un alquimista? Veo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- se molestó un poco Vanir al preguntar.

-A eso mismo… sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. No cambiaste en nada. –su risa de hiena se escuchó más fuerte.

Vanir lo intentó matar con la mirada, tratando de aguantar las ganas de gritarle –como lo hacía hace mucho tiempo. –Sí, soy un alquimista aún. No me sentía preparado para renacer. Aún me queda mucho por hacer…

-Quiero decir que perdiste la apuesta. Eres patético. –dijo Keith seriamente.

-Alpha…

-No, mi nombre es Keith Flamall, un mercenario del clan Zeta. Yo ya no formo parte de la asociación de alquimistas debiluchos en la que estabas tú. Mi nombre ya no puede ser manchado porque fue eliminado.

-¡¿Qué has dicho? –le gruñó Vanir aún con una voz baja.

-Yo siempre fui el mejor de Aldebaran, mi alquimia siempre se basó en la ofensiva, y ese fue el error de Anya al enseñarme algo tan poderoso.

Vanir parpadeó rápidamente unas 5 veces, como intentando descifrar las oraciones de su antiguo compañero de orfanato.

-Fue su culpa. Y ahora soy el mejor de todo Midgard. –se agachó en su carreta buscando sus ácidos y molotov.

-¿Qué…? Al—Keith –

El bioquímico morocho sujetó fuertemente los ácidos y molotov. –Yo lo hice… con mis propias manos logré mejorar el Acid Demonstration. El sacrificio tenía que hacerse para poder mejorar. Eso fue lo que siempre creímos ambos. En eso no éramos tan distintos. –comenzó a reírse nuevamente.

_Esto es malo…_

Vanir lo miró con poca simpatía. Aparentemente cambió, pero para peor. Estaba delirando, lo peligroso era no saber sus próximos pasos.

-No sé qué tramas, pero este encuentro es como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto. Los dos hemos cambiado ya, no tiene sentido quedarse en el pasado donde todo era color rosa con Porings saltando y pastelitos gratis. Sé que hice una promesa de hacer un duelo contigo la vez que nos viéramos de nuevo luego de la partida… pero no puedo cumplirla. Yo nunca fui hecho para la pelea, mi meta siempre fue buscar la cura a los Noxious de Einbroch… ahora, si me disculpas… -Vanir ahogó la voz en sus últimas palabras y le dio la espalda.

-Ug.. ni se te ocurra

-…!

-…DARME LA ESPALDA! –Keith gritó y lanzó 4 sets de ácidos y molotov hacia Vanir sin pensar en las consecuencias. –AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Cuando el alquimista se dio vuelta ante tal grito, y ver venir esos explosivos hacia él, le produjo un shock. Extrañamente pudo ver toda su vida en menos de un segundo. Anya cargándolo a Aldebaran, dándole de comer. Keith, Mirela, Priya y Mercurio en el laboratorio, sonriendo y felices. Cuando partieron todos de Aldebaran, observando a Keith cómo se iba. Cuántas veces fue salvado por Hippo, las chicas de Comodo, Berazul ayudando con su quest. Cuando terminó el curso de cocina con Farich, pensó en cómo podría ayudar a Keith, comidas que ayudaran en su daño de explosivos o la velocidad en que las tira… sus epifanías, sus pensamientos, extrañaba, sí, recordó que extrañaba Aldebaran. Extrañaba pelearse por nimiedades con Alpha. También se le cruzó por la mente aquella vez que Alpha le tiró ácido sin querer a su homúnculo, matándolo en el instante. Anya se había enojado, y Vanir dijo que fue un sacrificio necesario, cubriendo a Alpha. En ese momento no sabía el valor de la vida y ahora entiende por qué Anya se había enojado tanto esa vez. Todas esas cosas que le hacían olvidar la muerte de sus padres. Sus padres en los ataúdes abiertos en medio de Einbroch y el olor a muerte tiñendo el aire putrefacto. Recordó haber estado solo en las calles metálicas.

Un chillido agudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos pre-mortem.

Cuando pudo visualizar bien, vio una masa delante suyo expidiendo humo con olor a cabello quemado. –… -los chillidos se hacían cada vez más débiles. –Hippo…

Vanir se acercó lentamente hacia el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo. Al tocarlo con su mano, sintió un dolor intenso. Se quitó las gafas y miró a los ojos llorosos de Hippo, quien lo miraba chillando por el dolor. Recordó a la pobre Lif siendo derretida, en frente de sus ojos, esa Lif era una gran amiga de Anya desde tiempos inmemorables. Tal como su maestra lloró, él lo hizo, la fuerza se le fue de los brazos y cayó rendido cubriendo al Amistr mientras lloraba desconsoladamente; el homúnculo dejó de chillar y lentamente cerró los pequeños ojos. Había perdido a un amigo. –Hippo…! -abrazó al homúnculo, sin importar que le quemara en el intento. El dolor físico nunca fue significante para él.

-Ja… -el agresor dijo con voz temblorosa. –usó Castling para salvarte. Qué habilidad tan i-inútil para las g-..guerras… -Vanir siguió hecho una bola con Hippo en brazos, ignorando a Keith mientras le daba un minuto de silencio en memoria a su amigo perdido. Esto le hizo enojar al bioquímico mucho e insistió en intentar llamarle la atención. – Esa cosa opuso la misma resistencia que esa vieja Anya. _Ninguna._ JA.

Por un momento, el llanto cesó. Keith sintió una mirada amenazadora e intimidante venir desde donde Vanir estaba. Esos ojos de distinto color lo trataban de perforar.

Vanir entendió que Alpha ya no era Alpha, sino alguien sediento de poder y de idear maneras de cómo demostrárselo a los demás. Alguien insignificantemente patético.

-No tenía sentido que ella sea la líder, si era más débil que tú.

-Basta… -sollozó.

-¿'Basta' qué? ¡¿No te agrada que te echen en cara la verdad? –una vez más sujetó un par de ácidos preparándose para la batalla, más bien aparentando estar firme.

Sin embargo, el alquimista sólo se paró, cayéndose el sombrero verde distintivo, y se dirigió lentamente a Keith sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Una brisa fría intentó secarle las lágrimas del recuerdo, siguió caminando con Hippo en brazos, consumiéndose en los propios químicos con los que fue compuesto previamente un tiempo atrás. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Keith, Vanir extendió sus brazos hacia él, mostrando el polvo –que fue lo que quedó del Amistr al desintegrarse- que se iba con el viento.

-¿Qué.. vas a pelea-?

-Mátame. -los ojos del moreno se abrieron incrédulamente. Los de Vanir también, no se pudo creer lo que había dicho, después de todo él aún tiene amigos por todo Midgard que esperan encontrarlo pronto para cotillear o encararse en alguna nueva aventura. –¿Qué esperas… eso es lo que quieres, no? ¿Demostrar que eres el mejor? –con su mano atrapó la de Keith, este último dejando caer un ácido al piso. Al estrellarse contra el piso, largó un hedor muy fuerte que casi le provoca náuseas a Vanir. –Hazlo…

-E-eso haré..! –le gritó, acompañado de su risa de hiena.

-Qué esperas! –desafíó Vanir, harto de las agallas de Keith.

Keith dudó, no podía hacerlo. Se estaba volviendo loco por la culpa, se sobrepasó, nunca quiso que alguien como Vanir lo odiara. ¿Es por el hecho de que antes fueron compañeros? Dentro de sí admite que siempre pensó en él; cada cosa que lograba se daba vuelta para presumírselo a Vanir, pero no estaba. La vez que fue a Aldebaran para mostrar los logros que había adquirido a Anya, deseando que estuviese él allí, entraron en una fuerte discusión. Lo único en lo que pensó fue en la frustración que sintió cuando no lo vio por ninguna parte, y justo cuando Anya se dio vuelta para seguir con sus asuntos, lanzó sus componentes alquímicos y la mató. Sí, ella vivió unos 4 segundos de dolor infernal, y en esos 4 segundos logró darle la cara a Keith y sonreír. Sonrió apaciblemente, orgullosa de que su hijo haya podido alcanzar un nivel tan alto de poder…luego murió, para siempre.

-Yo… soy fuerte, ahora. –dijo Keith, soltando los ácidos y las molotov al suelo; la adrenalina llevó a que sus manos, ahora libres, acercaran la cara húmeda de Vanir y posar sus labios sobre los suyos en un apasionante beso. Aprovechando la conmoción, y mientras el peli-verde no entrara en pánico, profundizó el beso sintiendo la calidez de su interior. Los labios tenían un sabor salado, por culpa de las gotas que cayeron de sus ojos. _Mírame…_

Vanir hesitó por unos pocos segundos, no fue lo que esperaba que hiciera el piromaniaco, pero sí fue algo que muy dentro de sí había fantaseado alguna que otra vez en sus noches solitarias. Lo hacía sentir un enfermo estar teniendo una fantasía hecha realidad en una situación tan horrible y triste. De vuelta a la tierra, se apartó bruscamente de él, como asustado. Keith quiso volver a intentar unir sus labios, sentirse bien y salvo de toda esa locura, pero fue rechazado reluctantemente. Entonces, frustrado, agarró su carreta y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el norte. Pero unos pasos más adelante se dio cuenta que su Lif estaba quieta al lado de Vanir, mirándolo.

Entendió que perdió la confianza de esa basura, y la dejó quedarse ahí acompañando a Vanir en su llanto. A cada paso que daba, retumbaba en su mente la imagen de una familia de alquimistas que una vez hubo en Aldebaran, que ahora está separada para mal.

-… -el alquimista cayó sobre sus rodillas, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Se quedó petrificado observando la nada, y aunque la Lif lo tratara de traerlo en sí, Vanir se quedaba en su lugar. Sin darse cuenta, sumido en sus pensamientos, se dejó caer en un oscuro sueño del cual no quería despertar…

* * *

A/N: Algo que escribí acerca de mi personaje de Roleo en Ragnarok Online © Gravity Co.

Muy dramático, pero así es su relación con Keith. Un pacifista y un adicto a la violencia y lo extremo.


End file.
